


诗歌

by gattoindex



Series: 威震天/诗歌 [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: 威震天从未真正停止写诗。他给所有那些人写诗。那些重要的人。





	诗歌

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204225) by [Owlix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlix/pseuds/Owlix). 



> 原作者使用了Ambiguous Relationships；Implied Relationships；implied romantic feelings这样的标签，文中没有切实言明其他CP关系。但那些字里行间透露出来的感觉……我读下来觉得MOP和威红相对明显些
> 
> 系列一共四篇，我都会翻的。这是我第一次翻译英文同人，水平不堪，请勿见笑。翻译过程中得到www.megatronsaga.com的猫皮太太的帮助，在此表示感谢。  
> （你们难道指望从一个以开发信息系统为生的英语渣那里看到信达雅？）

威震天从未真正停止写诗。

他试过停笔。但如果他抗拒那些文字，情感就会以另一种不恰当的方式流露。于是他不再试图把那些语句留在芯里。这不正是他为之奋斗的目的之一吗？个体无须受其形态和功能的约束,无须被严加限制,而按照自己选择行事的权利。

尽管如此，他仍把那些诗留给自己。 

曾经，他有过读者。

最初是撞针，他在矿区的第一个朋友，也是相当长一段时间里唯一的朋友。撞针比别人认为的要精明。表现得比监工们更聪明对一个矿工来说只会有坏处，撞针对这点很清楚。威震天的政治诗歌总是让撞针生气。但有一次，在岩坑深处，没有其他人，威震天吟诵了一段让撞针泪目的诗句，这也让他认识到了文字和写作的价值。

接着是奥利安。奥利安，永远用面罩掩藏着自己的文雅面容和强烈情感，但光镜却总是能映射出他内芯的感受。奥利安读诗的时候光镜调整，睁大、变亮，就好像饥饿的人看到食物。那是威震天最好的读者，最深的怀念。

之后是声波——在战争真正开始之前。在威震天为了霸天虎大业的利益彻底封闭自己之前。 

威震天不再分享他的诗。几百万年间，除了独自在房间里时，他再也没有给谁朗诵过诗歌（也不尽然，他给塔恩读过几首战争诗——现在那个塔恩，那个带着上流阶层口音，痴迷于诗歌，对威震天盲目崇拜到近乎狂热的人。但那些确实是战争诗歌，所有那些独特的暴力、嗜血和享乐，但远不如他最好的作品，远不如那些展现他火种光芒的） 。

威震天曾设想这些诗将从战争中留存下来——会比他存在更久。在某个遥远的，难以想象的未来，它们将被广泛传阅，在某个他要么已经君临天下要么就只是死了的时候，那样就不会再危害到他了。

他给所有那些人写诗。那些重要的人。

领袖，当然是领袖，永远是领袖。说起来，这场战争就是把领袖塑造得更加壮丽——把他从一名执法者变成了伟大的斗士，使威震天通过彼此的战斗更深刻彻底地了解他。当他们打斗时，那些诗句就闪现在威震天的脑海中。他倒在机体残骸中撰写诗文，他躺在焊接台上编排句式，他写了上百首关于站在领袖身边并将终结其生命的死亡之诗。

关于领袖的诗是他最好的作品。如果威震天会因为他的任何一首诗而被记住，就是那些了。但它们却是他最不希望提供给人们的话题。如果这场战争最终会结束——无论威震天是赢了，还是输了，那都太傻了。

红蜘蛛，他妖娆的二把手，精致的机翼，刻薄的话语以及尖锐的观点。残忍而美丽。有着威震天不曾拥有的上流阶层口音和优雅，总是跟随其后却又不够唯命是从。他是抵在威震天背后，促使他不断前进的一把刀。

威震天不常写关于红蜘蛛的诗——恶言恶语就像他们之间的暴力一样说来就来，他们有其他方式来解决那些不可避免的、一触即发的冲突和激情。诗歌很少是必需的。

有些诗句太过温柔，不宜大声吟诵更不适合以激烈的方式来表达。威震天把这些诗封存于处理器深处，层层加密。

震荡波。和红蜘蛛一样，在其所擅长的领域里是值得威震天倚重的。但也和红蜘蛛一样，本是威震天遥不可及的塞伯坦人——一个归顺了矿工的前议员。腐败的政府摧毁了震荡波，但是威震天获得了剩下的部分，并发现了它的价值。

威震天用来精确描绘震荡波的句子往往经过无数次精益求精的修订，有时甚至是古老的旧体句式。那些诗往往从初稿的长句到最后变成仅有十几个词的精炼短句。

因为震荡波本身就是非同寻常的。他身上有些令人惊叹的东西——那些被剥夺的，那些被留下的。就像威震天对诗所作的那样，不断地、一次又一次地剔除辞藻，最后只留下必须和有限的事实。 

声波，他经常写到的副官。

声波，永远可靠、淡定，就像威震天的自身引擎的蜂鸣声，就像恒久不变的星光。忠诚的声波，他的敬业甚至比他们星球的存在更持久。威震天最想要信任，最想要分担重任的一个塞伯坦人。那个起码还从来没背叛过他的人。

威震天这个想法是愚蠢的。他永远不能对任何人有过高的期待，领袖曾经好好给他上过这一课。

他用各种各样的诗体描写声波，有民谣，也有战争诗句——他们总是身染敌人的机油，在战场上共进退。威震天赞颂声波的美丽——下等阶层原生的，相比红蜘蛛的优雅他更为熟悉的美丽。他试图理解声波对于小磁带们的偏爱，以及那令人困惑的忠诚。

无论风格如何，关于声波的诗总是抒情且有节奏，美丽而富于乐感，即使内容不佳。它们就像威震天年轻时，在他的脑海中还只有诗韵和矿场回声时，所写的那类诗歌。就像他曾经为奥利安写的那些。

当然，威震天从没让声波看过那些诗。他认为声波无论如何都会读到它们的。

这并不是妄加揣测。谁都知道那个塞伯坦人痴迷于收集信息和监视，威震天确信自己并没有幸免于声波的侦察。

声波从没有表现出什么。但是有时在写了一些特别痛苦、特别愚蠢或过于情绪化的东西后——那种会让撞针嗤之以鼻，或者让奥利安用那忧郁的蓝色光镜脉脉凝视他的诗歌——威震天认为自己能发现面罩之后那种声波式的温情。发声器的轻微起伏，罕见的轻柔触碰。

即使声波已经读过这些诗，他也从没有提及。或许这也是一种忠诚。


End file.
